Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding system, and more particularly, to an injection molding system configured to insert a molding auxiliary member, such as an inlet or an insert member, into a mold to achieve injection molding.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known method in which a molding auxiliary member, such as an insert or an insert member, is inserted into a mold for injection molding in an injection molding machine.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-39883 discloses a technique for an injection molding machine in which inserts are inserted into a mold for molding. This injection molding machine is designed to mold molded articles of different shapes by varying the respective internal shapes of the inserts to be inserted. If molding conditions for the individual inserts to be inserted into the mold are different, according to this technique, the different molding conditions are individually managed as separate molding condition files. If the inserts are frequently changed for molding, however, molding conditions unfit for the insert in the mold may possibly be set for molding, thereby producing defectives.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-201849 discloses a technique in which molding is performed after an insert member is inserted into a mold, whereby a molded article integral with the insert member is molded. According to this technique, a plurality of types of insert members are provided so that a plurality of insert-molded articles can be obtained for the individual insert members. However, different molding conditions for the insert-molded articles are individually managed as separate molding condition files. If a wrong insert member is inserted into the mold, therefore, mold failure or defective molding may possibly be caused.